


Only You

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Day Off, F/M, First Dance, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a fic challenge posted on xpoerey on tumblr: Rey & Poe have their first dance in the Millennium Falcon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve never done a fic challenge before, but this is one that came from xpoerey and I couldn’t resist it because Rey & Poe’s first dance? Yes please! I hope this turned out alright, these two are killing me! Imagine what we’ll all be like when they actually get a scene together. :P 
> 
> P.S. I don’t know what made this song come to mind, but I was listening to Only You (And You Alone) by The Platters, it’s such a lovely slow song I think, so I guess If you wanna listen to anything while reading them dance, I was listening to this ;)

     There were a lot of things Rey had never done in her life thanks to her isolated time on Jakku. In fact, she hadn’t had much interaction with anyone or anything before falling into the middle of this war between the Resistance and The First Order. She was slowly starting to learn what “normal” actually was when you don’t spend your entire life on a desert planet. Rey figured out what a normal bed was supposed to be like, what it was like to always have food and water around, to have friends who cared about you (especially if three of those friends happened to be two droids and a Wookie). There was however one friend of hers that stuck out a bit more than the others, a particularly handsome pilot who seemed to have devoted his free time to either watching over Finn or trying to get a good laugh out of Rey.

 

     Today was a day or relaxation however, after their shared morning visit to check on Finn, who according to the droids was due to wake up within the next few days according to their calculation, Rey wanted to just take a day off. People had those normally right? With the First Order quiet and the base in some sort of normalcy, Rey felt like a day of doing barely anything was more than required. However, despite her best intentions, Rey seemed to be having some trouble with accepting the “doing barely anything” part.

 

     “You do know what a day off means right?” Poe called down to her with a smirk, she was tinkering around with the Falcon again, and ever since Rey had invited him aboard, he’d taken in the Falcon as almost like a second ship to him, always aboard whenever Rey was. “It usually means not working.”

 

     “This isn’t work, I like making sure the Falcon is alright.” Rey called back up to him, and it was true, she saw working on the Falcon as more of an ongoing hobby rather than a job.

 

     “Come on, that’s work.” Poe stated. “You can work on the Falcon later, right now you and I have a very rare day off, free of any work obligations whatsoever.”

 

     “Fine.” Rey grumbled as she climbed out before pushing the panel back over the floor. “What do you suggest we do then?”

 

     “Well, I personally take advantage of these days and get all the sleep I can get.” Poe smirked as he leaned back against the wall of the Falcon, folding his hands behind his head and pretending to close his eyes and fall asleep.

 

     “Poe!” Rey snapped.

 

     “I figured that one wouldn’t work.” Poe laughed as he stood back up again. “Alright, well, what did you used to do for days off?”

 

     “I never really had days off.” Rey shrugged.

 

     Poe nodded and looked around the room a bit, where they were right now was what he guessed was considered a lounging area of sorts for particularly long trips. There was a half circular couch situated around a table that lit up with the game of Dejarik, which he would have offered to play if he was any good at it. Instead he spotted something they could both do, a radio was sitting abandoned and a bit neglected in the corner, he supposed since the Falcon was mostly used for travel that it made sense the radio wouldn’t be thought of. He walked over to it and fiddled around with it for a few minutes, it didn’t pick up much; the only thing that seemed to be coming through clearly was a song that was more than familiar to him.

 

     “I remember this song,” Poe grinned. “My parents danced to it when I was a kid, my mom taught me how to dance to this song.”

 

     “You know how to dance?” Rey asked with a hopeful tone to her voice, she took a seat on the sofa beside him and listened to the song.

 

     “Yeah, do you?” Poe asked.

 

     “No, I never learned how.” Rey shrugged. “…Could you teach me?”

 

     “Sure.” Poe answered with a smile, putting the radio down on the table before offering his hand out to Rey. She hesitated for a moment, she didn’t want to step all over his toes and be plain terrible at dancing, but she wanted to learn more than anything, especially if Poe was going to be her teacher.

 

     “It’s easy,” Poe assured her as she took his hand and rose to her feet in front of him. “Just put your hands up here.” Poe placed her one hand on his shoulder and she followed suit with the other hand. “And then I put my hands here on your waist.” He wanted to warn her so she didn’t jump out of his grasp, Rey was still getting used to almost always having physical contact of some kind, though when she went past holding hands or a hug she still got a bit jumpy. “Then you just follow my lead, you’ll get the hang of it. By the way, it’s okay if you step on my toes.” Poe said with a wink before he started leading her in a simple dance.

 

     It wasn’t anything fancy, Poe had forgotten most of the dances his mother taught him when he was younger, but he remembered the easy one, the one where you just embrace the other and sway along to the song. It worked well with slow songs, which was thankfully what was playing through on the radio, and after a few minutes, and a few stepped on toes, Rey was getting the hang of dancing. Halfway through the song, Rey leaned forward and rested her head on Poe’s shoulder, closing the small gap that was between them while they kept swaying along to the music.

 

     “Is this okay?” She asked after a minute.

 

     “It’s great.” Poe gave a gentle smile he was more than sure she couldn’t really see.

 

     Once the song came to an end and some upbeat Jazz tune replaced it, Rey stayed in their embrace, only moving her arms from around his neck to around his torso to give him a hug.

 

     “Thanks for teaching me to dance.” She mumbled into the crook of his neck.

 

     “No problem.” Poe answered back, he didn’t want their moment to end, but as he felt Rey slip away, he knew it was done.

 

     Just when he thought he knew what Rey was going to do, she always managed to surprise him. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, she smiled as she pulled away and lingered for a moment before turning her attention back to the control panels in the walls of the Falcon.

 

     “What do you know about freighter engines?” Rey asked.

 

   “I’m open to learning about them.” Poe smirked as he walked over to Rey’s side, taking his moment to surprise her for once and kiss her on the cheek this time.

 

     Rey smiled before turning her attention back to the control panel, she didn’t know what was going on between them, and for a while she didn’t care, because right now they were in their own little bubble, and that was all she really wanted for her first day off.

 


End file.
